ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy/Transcript
(In the Samurai X Cave, Zane is hooked up to a computer and shows clips from the Ninjas' adventures.) Zane: Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four Elemental Weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all, Lord Garmadon. Nya: This is what you wanted help with? I didn't know Nindroids kept diaries. Zane: This is not a diary. It is a backup of our adventures. I returned from our latest search for Master Wu and thought it pertinent that someone record the story of Ninjago. Nya: I should've brought popcorn. Now let's make history. Zane: As I was saying, Lord Garmadon wanted the Elemental Weapons but Sensei Wu, his brother and son of the First Spinjitzu Master, found four Ninja to collect them first. Past Wu: Ninja, show them what you've learned! Past Ninja: Ninja, go! Zane: Kai, Master of Fire. His desire to protect friends and family burns as hot as his temper. Past Kai: We don't need a pep talk. We need action! Zane: Jay, Master of Lightning. Past Jay: We're here to rescue— Zane: His humor and heart echo louder than thunder. Past Jay: Why can't I help with the flames? Past Lloyd: You think Lightning is better than Water and Ice for stopping flames? Past Jay: Good point. Let's go! Zane: Cole, Master of Earth. His body and spirit are solid as a rock, but strong muscles cannot hide his softer side. Past Cole: That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Pop. Zane: Last but not least, Zane, Master of Ice. Cool and calculating with a head for strategy. Past Zane: I suggest randomly assigning each of ourselves a digit, then manually engaging a cube with graphical representations of each number to make a random, unbiased selection. (Nya clears her throat.) Zane: I was gonna mention you, Nya, once you became a Ninja. Nya: How about "Nya, future Master of Water, the original Samurai X, expert mechanic and pilot, not just Kai's sister and Jay's girlfriend?" (Zane shows a clip of Kai and Nya fighting the Time Twins.) Hey, you weren't even here for that battle. Zane: My enhances visual rendering capabilities allow me to review any memory down the finest detail. I can even process outside data and recreate the moment as if I were there. Nya: I can't even remember what I had for breakfast. Zane: Oatmeal. You have also eaten seafood, sandwiches, popcorn, ice cream— Nya: Okay, okay, I get it. Zane: Where was I. Ah yes, of course. With the Golden Weapons in their possession, the four Ninja prepared for Garmadon's inevitable return, each hoping to be the prophesied Chosen One, who would defeat their enemy for good. But a new evil arose when Garmadon's son, Lloyd, unlocked the tombs of the five Serpentine tribes. Pythor, the last remaining Anacondrai, resurrected the Great Devourer to exact revenge on those who had imprisoned the Serpentine. Garmadon returned to help save his son. Past Lloyd: Dad! Past Garmadon: Lloyd! Zane: And, alongside the mysterious Samurai X— Nya: The original Samurai X. Zane: —the Ninja rescued Lloyd and worked with Garmadon to defeat the giant snake. Past Garmadon: Vengeance will be mine! Past Ninja: Go, Ninja, go! Nya: I'm noticing some resolution downgrading in these older files. Zane: It is quite possible that injuries suffered in battle and multiple system wipes have had minor cosmetic impact on valuable historical data. Nya: Just to be sure, I'll have the Samurai X computer run a diagnostic scan. It shouldn't interrupt your, uh, storytelling. Zane: Then I will continue. The union between father and son would be temporary... Past Lloyd: What? What is everybody looking at me for? Zane: ...as it was Lloyd's destiny to face off against Garmadon, as the legendary Green Ninja. Past Wu: Lloyd is the Green Ninja. Zane: Although young and unsure, Lloyd brought a newfound purpose to the team. Past Kai: That was the power of the Staff of Quakes. And you did it without the Golden Weapon! Past Zane: That must be why you have the potential to be the greatest Ninja. You can harness all of the Elemental Powers. Past Lloyd: Really? Cool! Past Wu: With this power, you must be careful. You must control it before it controls you. Our family has only become more divided. Brother versus brother, and now, son versus father. Zane: In his pursuit for power, Garmadon fell under the influence of an ancient evil, the Overlord. Lloyd accepted his destiny and tapped into the Golden Power. He drove the Overlord out of Ninjago and more importantly, out of his father. Past Misako: Every ounce of evil and venom is gone. Past Garmadon: I feel good. Haha, it's been so long. Zane: But peace was fleeting. A defeated Overlord came back in the form of a computer virus that corrupted the technology of New Ninjago City and the creations of genius inventor, Cyrus Borg. With Borg's army of Nindroids under his control, the Digital Overlord used the Golden Power to create an invincible armor for his spirit to inhabit. Past Overlord: The famous Ninja have time for a meet-and-greet. Let's dance. Zane: But still, the Overlord was no match for the combined efforts of the five Ninja. Nya: Now you're just being annoyingly humble. Take credit where credit is due. You totally kicked the Digital Overlord's butt. Past Zane: Let my friends go! Past Kai: What is he doing? Past Wu: He's protecting us. Past Zane: I am a Nindroid! Zane: I did not defeat the Digital Overlord by myself. Nya: Uh, you kind of did. You sacrificed yourself so the others could get away. I saw it all. Past Wu: We have to get out of here now. Past Kai and Jay: No! Zane: Your input has been cataloged. In the aftermath of the battle of New Ninjago City, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay went their separate ways. Past Jay: I'm Jay, Ninjago's most lovable Ninja. Nya: Didn't Jay ask us to never, ever mention his TV show? Zane: But I have already backed up all seventy four episodes. And the holiday special, where they were introduced. Nya: Okay. Zane: Following a clue to find their lost friend, the Ninja accepted an invitation to compete in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, where they were introduced to their fellow Elemental Masters. They were also pitted against each other. The competition was in fact a ruse. Past Neuro: I didn't see that coming! Zane: Chen used stolen powers to transform himself and his followers into powerful Anacondrai warriors. Past Chen: I am the most powerful warrior to ever rule Ninjago! (He laughs.) Zane: Only Master Garmadon sacrificing himself to the Cursed Realm prevented a Second Serpentine War. But in doing so, Garmadon unleashed a spirit of vengeance from Wu's past. Wu's first pupil, the Master of Wind. Morro possessed Lloyd and set out to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master so he could open a door to the Cursed Realm. Battling Morro required mastering Airjitzu at the haunted temple of Master Yang, but that knowledge came at a price. The curse of the temple turned Cole into a ghost. Meanwhile, Wu trained Nya to become an Elemental Master of Water, knowing that her Full Potential could be the key to stopping the Ghost Army and their leader, the Preeminent. Nya: Glad you finally made it to the good part. Past Jay: Morro? Past Cole: Not Morro, Nya! Zane: Ha, that tickles! Nya: Sorry. I'm uploading some data to your memory core. Zane: Now visualizing data. (He shows clips from Skybound.) I...do not have any record of these events. Nya: Uh, you didn't miss much. Sky Pirates, genie wedding, wishes gone wrong. Just another day in the life of a Ninja. Zane: Did you say "genie wedding?" Nya: This is odd. Zane: Affirmative. I have never seen you in a dress before. Past Nya: And what's with these four arms? Ugh, I hate dresses! Nya: Not that. I'm noticing some other gaps you should check out. Zane: I can assure you that I am fully functional. Nya: Okay, heh. Then I guess you won't mind if I step outside and call Jay. (She leaves.) Zane: Our most recent battle with the Time Twins, Acronix and Krux, critically injured Master Wu and forced Lloyd to temporarily fill the role of Sensei. Past Cole: Master Lloyd? Past Kai: Temporary Master Lloyd, you mean. Past Jay: In training. Zane: Kai and Nya learned to form a powerful Fusion Dragon and follow Krux and Acronix through time. Wu sabotaged the Iron Doom, but not before pushing Kai and Nya out of the ship and into the present to save their long lost father. Past Kai and Nya: Dad! Zane: When the vortex closed, Wu was lost in time. Past Cole: Wait, what happened to Master Wu? Past Kai: Oh, no. He's still on the Iron Doom. Zane: Ninjago is once again safe, but where...is...Wu? The end...question mark. Strange. I seem to be unable to log off. I don't remember programming this. Hello? Nya? Anyone? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:2017 Category:Transcript Category:Episodes